Yamis of the Caribbean
by PerfectCell17
Summary: Our two favourite yamis have a little role play... Psychoshipping!


Marik carefully surveyed the area around him. His eyes scanned over the crystal blue water on all sides of him, which shimmered calmly under the rays of the golden sun. The ocean seemed almost eerily quiet today; Like the calm before the storm... Or even worse, the calm before an attack. An attack from other, envious pirates, who were after his precious ship; The Black Pearl.

Marik had undergone numerous trials, tribulations, attacks, and even a mutiny before he was able to claim that ship as his own. Years of painstakingly hard work went into it, and there was no way he was going to give it up without a good fight.

"Bring it on, Barbossa, Davy Jones, or anyone else out there who thinks that they can defeat the infamous Captain Ja-- I mean, Captain Marik Sparrow!" The Egyptian said aloud to himself, grinning, as his hands tightly grasped the ship's elegant, wooden steering wheel.

Readjusting the large black hat that fit snugly on his head, Marik squnited his eyes as they caught sight of something off in the horizon. His eyes remained focused on said object until it was close enough for him to make out what it was. It was just what he had been expecting and preparing for; An enemy ship. The Flying Dutchman, to be more specific.

"Looks like good ol' Bakura Jones didn't learn his lesson the last time he challenged me! Oh well, I'll be more than happy to teach him again!" The yami laughed, releasing the grip he had on the steering wheel, so he could remove his sword from it's sheath. He raised the blade to the heavens, and watched the sun's rays dance off of the metallic surface. "This time I'll teach him once and for all..."

Once the two ships were close enough, the sea creature of a pirate quite literally hopped over to the Black Pearl, landing directly in front of Marik. Bakura Jones' beard of serpants wriggled carelessly in the warm, ocean air, as the two men stared eachother down. Both of them glaring daggers into the other's eyes, daring them to make the first move.

Slowly reaching down towards his sheath, Bakura Jones pulled out his sword, and pointed it at Marik. The Egyptian also stretched out his blade, allowing the two tips of the swords to lightly brush against eachother.

"So, you're still alive, Captain Ja-- I mean, Captain Marik Sparrow? I figured you would have died years ago." Jones started casually, with a mocking tone heavy in his voice. He cocked his sword back, and swung it over hand toward Marik. The yami was able to do an under hand block to prevent the other sword from reaching him.

"Nope, I'm still alive and kicking... Which is something that you very soon won't be." Marik retorted, swinging his blade back at Jones, only to have him block it as well. This pattern continued, and both men could only find themselves in a stalemate. "Well, what do you know? It looks like you've actually improved."

Bakura smirked, "You have no idea." As the last word escaped his mouth, the captain charged at Marik, thrusting his sword forward as he did so. The ymai narrowly dodged, just to have Bakura Jones attack again. This time, as soon as Marik tried to dodge, he stepped back, onto a puddle that had formed on the ship's deck. Losing his balance, Marik slipped back, and unceremoniously fell onto his ass. His sword fell from his hands, and out of reach in the process.

With a step forward, the sea creature pointed his blade down to the other's neck. "Any last words, Captain Marik Sparrow?"

"Heh, I should be asking you that." Marik said with a chuckle, kicking out his leg, connecting it with Bakura's knee. The sudden action pushed Jones' leg out from under him, causing him to come crashing down into Marik's chest.

Quickly regaining his composure, Bakura leaned in, and whispered softly into the other man's ear. "You're still at my mercy. Don't forget that."

Licking his lips, Bakura brought them softly down upon Marik's. With a slight hesitation, the Egyptian part his lips, granting the other pirate access. Bakura greedily explored every inch of Marik's mouth, savouring the taste of the other man, before finally letting their tongues entwine.

"Hmm... For some reason, I don't think the series is going to end like that." Ryou commented with a sweatdrop, as he and Malik entered the living room of the Ishtar residence. Also known as, the location of the little pirate-on-pirate action scene.

From what the two hikaris could make out -- mostly due to previous experience -- the scene was set up in the following; The couch, where Bakura and Marik were currently lying, was supposed to be the hero's pirate ship. The wooden coffee, with all of it's typical contents scattered all over the floor, was the enemy ship. The two umbrellas littering the couch were presumably their weapons. Finally, the steel pots that rested upon the yamis' heads were their make shift pirate hats. Yup, it was their classic Pirates of the Caribbean roleplay.

Gently pressing his lips against Marik's once more, Bakura hopped off of the couch, and yanked off his 'pirate hat.' Glaring, the albino snapped, "What the hell are you two doing back so soon?!"

Malik stared at Bakura flatly. "Gee, I'm sorry if I returned to _my _house too soon for you, Bakura."

"Hey! This is my house too, you know!" Marik shot back on behalf of his boyfriend. "I have a right to some alone time every once in a while!"

"What are you talking about?! You signed me up for a pottery class, that I don't even want to take, to get your precious alone time! Besides, you shouldn't even have any rights here... It's not like you pay rent or anything!" Malik sighed loudly in exasperation, and marched over to the couch. Grabbing onto Marik's arm, Malik pulled him off of it, and began pushing him toward the door. Ryou followed suit with Bakura.

"Nobody's home right now, so why don't you and Marik go to our house for a while?" Ryou hald asked, half commanded, opening the front door for the tomb robber.

Mumbling a quiet reply, Bakura and Marik slowly made their way the door. They slammed it loudly behind them.

With their yamis gone, and the house quiet, Ryou and Malik exchanged glances. "I swear, these little roleplays get weirder and weirder every time. Don't you think, Ryou?"

The hikari nodded, "Yes, but atleast this one wasn't nearly as disturbing as when we walked in on them reenacting what Jack Sparrow and Will Turner were _really _doing during their boat trip to Tortuga."

This time it was Marik's turn to nod. "You got that right... I was having nightmares about it for weeks! What do you say we hide the Pirates of the Caribbean DVDs from them for a while?"

"Good idea."

Owari!

A/N: Something I scribbled down as soon as I got home from seeing the second PotC... Which was last July I think. I figured I might as well get it posted before the third one comes out this week! XD Not my best work, but I hope ya enjoyed it!


End file.
